Memories
by musikjunkie45
Summary: This is a small little Drabble with Vincent Valentine and an OC... If you don't like Vincent with another OC then please don't read... It'd be better for the both of us... You'll be warned again on the top of the page...


****NOTE This is a little drabble with an OC and Vincent Valentine... If you don't like OC with Vincent Valentine then go away...****

Memories... They flow through his veins... Just how the rain was flowing through the streets and into his thoughts…

**"Hey Turk! I'm boredddd"  
"Well draw something silly!"**

Her soft little voice yelling and laughing... Be was 20 years her senior when he found her, now it was only 11... Physically of course...  
He quietly walks towards the sofa where she lies under mounds of blankets; damp hair and clothes.  
He had told her not to go outside but she never listens... Perhaps that's what makes her so charming; in a friendly way. Vincent kneels down by the sleeping girl and lightly picks her up making sure not to rouse her from her dreams.  
Tifa causally looks over, smiling at the sight; Vincent Valentine caring about someone... It makes her feel nice inside that someone cares about Vincent...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
** "Hey look! Vinnn I made lunch for you!"  
"Well thank you -he ruffles her hair- I'm actually going out for lunch with someone though"  
-she pouts- "it's **_**her**_** isn't it... She doesn't love you...She's only mess-"  
" You don't know what love is"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
He regrets saying those words to her… Knowing she truly cared...

She has dark circles under her eye. her lips are lightly parted; her expression calm. He feels the lace of her skirt against the material of his clothes and pulls her close to feel the warmth radiating from inside her. he feels the light which resides inside as well; taking note of every breath up and down... The same way he did thirty year prior.

He enters her bedroom with the light from outside seeping in; the drapes barely covering the windows. He lays her down gently as to keep her still and dreaming. He walks past the many articles of clothing and gets to the window to pull the curtains to a close. He looks up and down from toes to her forehead and leans close.  
He lightly taps his lips on her forehead before leaving through the window.

"**Turkkk can you read me something to sleep?"**

"**I have a lot of stuff to do, I don't really-"**

"**PLEASE!"**

"… **How about a kiss on the forehead…?"**

**-She looks at him with a grin- "Okay that'll work!"**

Time passes; she awakes and slowly gets up. She looks around and worries for a moment. She starts to call a name but does not pull any courage to scream. She pulls her hand to her chest to feel her heartbeat. She sees the familiar red that he wears and looks out the window to see the familiar figure thinking...

She collects herself and steps out the small window to join him; cloak in hand.

He looks at her delicate hands holding the blood red material and disregards the action of returning his coat. He looks at her emotionless and sighs. He begins to speak

"Do you remember when I yelled at you when you made me that lunch? I said you didn't know what love was?"  
"Of course, it was one of the most hurtful things you ever told me... If any the only one..."  
He looks at her, his crimson eyes deep with thought and guilt, and starts breathing slowly.  
"... I never said sorry..."  
She reaches out her hand to stroke his face, her eyes filled with a life he had never seen before.  
"You never had to... I always forgave you..."  
Something inside made him lurch forward and press her down against the roof, touching his lips with hers kissing what seemed to be for hours.  
After he pulls away, he looks at the sunrise. She cuddles near him leaving his cloak on his lap and laying her head down to sleep.

"I never told you in sorry... But I made sure to show you that I love you...Sarah..."

"**Do you promise to save me if I'm ever in danger Vincent? Like when scary Hojo tries to take me for those tests?"**

"**I'll always save you and be there for you; and if Hojo tries to take you away… I'll kill him…"**

**~FIN**


End file.
